Microelectronic structures, such as semiconductor structures, may be created by forming layers and trenches in various structural configurations from various materials. One of the challenges associated with conventional techniques utilized for patterning dielectric films, such as high dielectric constant, or “high-K”, films is trenching with accuracy to avoid damage to the integrity of adjacent structures. Referring to FIG. 1A, a cross-sectional view of a typical gate structure is depicted wherein two gates (104, 106) with spacers (108, 110, 112, 114) are formed adjacent a high-K gate oxide layer (102), which is formed adjacent a substrate layer (100). FIG. 1B depicts an undesirable patterning scenario wherein dry etching techniques have been utilized, resulting in a trench (116) that is overdeep. While the relatively anisotropic properties of dry etching techniques are favored for minimizing negative etch bias, they may be associated with difficulty in controlling trenching depth, as depicted, for example, in FIG. 1B, where the trench (116) extends undesirably into the substrate layer (100). FIG. 1C depicts another undesirable patterning scenario wherein wet etching has been utilized, resulting in a trench (118) that undesirably undercuts neighboring structures such as gates (104, 106) and spacers (110, 112). Many wet etching treatments are associated with substantially isotropic etch rate characteristics, resulting in negative etch bias and undercutting, as depicted, for example, in FIG. 1C.